1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously adjustable water flow control apparatus, and more particularly, to a device in which a relative position between an adjusting plate and a push sleeve can be changed by adjusting an adjustment cap to press against the adjusting plate of the adjustment head. Accordingly, a stepless change of the sectional figure and area of the water channel is attainable. In addition, the use of the continuously adjustable water flow control apparatus in combination with different kinds of shower heads and rotational devices will meet different needs of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional water flow control device is fitted with a water valve at the flow channel inside of the outlet to control the water flow. However, the design of this conventional device is aimed at the controlling methods (direct press control or indirect control) of all kinds of switches, outflow retaining function and outflow mode change (concentrated, dispersed spray etc.) in order to promote the using convenience.
However, the requirements of all kinds of instruments and daily necessities become more and more strict. Not only should it have basic functions with quality requirements, but also have various additional functions in order to broaden the application fields and to facilitate the application. Similarly, the structure of the outflow head (shower head) also applies thereto. Thus, how to make the shower head with more outflow modes in order to meet different requirements of promoting the using functions and broadening the application fields is a bottleneck for the related industry to make breakthrough.